1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-utility energy and facility automation control system with a dashboard screen, which includes a control center computer, specialized software, including the dashboard screen and various unique subscreens, and a master meter. Uniquely, there are at least two interface gateways for communication with separate networks. The master meter retrofits a plurality of various meters, senses consumption rates and stores, converts and presents data for consumption information to the computer, and the specialized software. The multi-utility master meter converts data to usable computer language with outputs to one or more computers for long-term storage of individual utility consumption information, and for feedback, regulation and shutdowns utilizing the specialized software. Additional data on facility operation concerning the demand side and supply side centers of operation and the systems operation center are processed the control center computer and presented as additional gateways on the dashboard. These centers provide control of operation of the facility including the HVAC system, the internal environment, productivity and personnel, lighting, security, and emergency systems. The dashboard screen and subscreens permit unique, easy access to information by focusing on selected sites and utilities to provide quick analysis, real time information, efficient, cost effective energy supply decisions, and other elements of facility operation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following is exemplary prior art relating to utility consumption sensing and control and facility control devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,654 describes methods and systems for economically dispatching electrical power. The present invention utilizes real-time heat rates for a plurality of power generating units, e.g., steam turbines, and corresponding emission data for each unit, to dispatch electrical power at the lowest possible cost. The method of the present invention also compares the cost associated with generating power to the cost to purchase power from other electric utilities to achieve maximum cost savings associated with the dispatching of electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,339 describes how to operate a plurality of utilities, the utilities are interconnected via a communication path. Each utility has a control device for controlling the utility and a memory for storing information factors which are used by the corresponding control device. The information factors corresponding to all the utilities are investigated by an extraction device to determine which are common to the utilities and which are related. Where the common information factors are identified, they are passed by the communication path to the memories of all the utilities. Similarly, when related information factors are found, a calculating device calculates common information which is also passed via the communication path to the memories of al the utilities. In this way, the utilities may operate more efficiently than when they are operated on a stand-alone basis. The investigation of the information factors, and the calculating of common information from related information factors may be distributed among the utilities or carried out by a common control device. The utilities may be electric power supply systems, district heating and cooling systems, sewage disposal systems, waste recovery systems, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,123 describes the total line current in a power cord which is used to energize both a power factor corrected system and non-power factor corrected AC loads. The power factor control loop of the power factor corrected system is then driven to correct the power factor of total line current in the power cord ideally to approach unity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,188 describes a programmable identification apparatus, and associated method, includes a transceiver and a transponder. The transponder is powered by the energy of a transceiver transmit signal generated by the transceiver and includes a programmable memory element. A coded sequence which uniquely identifies the transponder is stored in the programmable memory element and, when the transponder is powered, the transponder generates a transponder signal which includes the coded sequence stored in the programmable memory element, once modulated by circuitry of the transponder. When the transceiver transmit signal generated by the transceiver circuitry is of certain signal characteristics, the coded sequence stored in the programmable element is erased, and a substitute coded sequence, which also forms a portion of the transceiver transmit signal, is stored in the programmable memory element. Storage of the coded sequence in the programmable memory element is, hence, effectuated merely by application of a transceiver transmit signal of certain characteristics to the transponder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,831 describes a system for testing electrochemical energy conversion and storage devices includes means for sensing the current from the storage device and varying the load across the storage device in response to the current sensed. The system is equally adaptable to batteries and fuel cells. Means is also provided to sense system parameters from a plurality of locations within the System. Certain parameters are then stored in digital form for archive purposes and certain other parameters are used to develop control signals in a host processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,129 describes an electronic device for multiplexing several loads to the terminals of a source of alternating electrical energy. The source of alternating electrical energy is coupled by electromagnetic flux to the loads by using primary excitation windings connect to the terminals of the source of alternating electrical energy and secondary windings respectively corresponding to the number of loads. The secondary windings are at least partially coupled to the primary winding and are each connected to the terminals of a load. The coupling is inhibited by auxiliary winding which are each totally coupled with the secondary winding. The inhibition function is controlled in order to inhibit all the magnetic couplings except for one and this particular one changes as a function of the respective load to be coupled to the source of alternating electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,672 describes a communication system, a communication unit may conserve source energy when it is inactive in the following manner. The control channel is partitioned into a predetermined number of windows and a system window which are transmitted on the control channel in a round robin manner. When the communication unit registers with the communication system, it is assigned to a window group. The communication unit then monitors only the system window to determine whether the window group that its been assigned to is also assigned to one of the predetermined number of windows. When the window that has been assigned to the window group is being transmitted on the control channel, the communication unit activates to monitor that window. Once the window is no longer being transmitted, the communication unit deactivates until the system window is being transmitted or the window assigned to the window group is being transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,265 describes a system for determining a cost effective and practical operation method for thermal source equipments includes a fundamental plan data storage unit, a fundamental plan generating unit for determining a fundamental operation plan of each equipment while minimizing an operation cost by linear programming, an operation knowledge storage unit for storing operation knowledge such as equipment performance characteristics and operation know-how, a fundamental plan evaluating unit for evaluating the fundamental plan, a modifying rule storage unit for storing modifying rules used for modifying the evaluated fundamental plan, and a fundamental plan modifying unit for modifying the fundamental plan in accordance with the modifying rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,225 describes an apparatus and method for controlling energy supplied to a space conditioning load and for overriding a load control operation in response to measuring certain space temperatures within a closed environment. The load control apparatus includes a control device connected to an electrical distribution network and to a space conditioning load and a temperature sensing device connected to the control device. The control device conducts a load shedding operation to control distribution of electrical energy to the space conditioning load in response to command signals supplied by a remote command center. The temperature sensing device operates to override the load shedding operation by outputting a control override signal to the control device in response to sensing certain space temperatures within the closed environment. If the temperature control device is connected to an air conditioning system, the temperature sensing device causes the control device to terminate the load shedding operation prior to expiration of a selected time period in response to measuring a space temperature that exceeds a maximum space temperature limit. In contrast, if the temperature control device is connected to a forced air heating system, the temperature sensing device causes the control device to terminate the load shedding operation when a measured space temperature drops below a minimum space temperature limit. The maximum space temperature limit is greater than the control temperature setpoint of a thermostat that controls the space conditioning operations, whereas the minimum space temperature limit is less than the control temperature setpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,459 describes an embodiment, is an algorithm for implementation in a meter register and an reading device. In the one embodiment, the present invention enables selecting a display table to be read from the register, updating the billing read date and time in the register, reversing the order in which load profile (LP) data is transmitted from the register to the reader, specifying the number of LP intervals to be read from the register, and specifying the number of intervals to skip when reading from the register.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,513 describes an information handling system is described having a power supply having a switching circuit that switches a plurality of energy sources and between series and parallel couplings. Associated with the switching circuit is a voltage level detecting circuit for monitoring the voltage level of the energy sources and. A processor for controlling the information handling system responds to the voltage level detecting circuit and in the event of a low voltage condition, the processor activates the switching circuit to switch the energy sources and from a series to a parallel coupling. Alternatively, processor responds to other inputs or conditions for actuating switching circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,710 describes an energy supply system for supplying, in system interconnection, power received at a power receiving equipment from a power plant and power generated by a fuel cell to a power consuming installation, and supplying heat generated by the fuel cell to a heat consuming installation. This system includes an operation amount computing device for computing an amount of operation of the fuel cell to minimize an equation y=aXL+bXM+cXN, in response to an energy demand of the power consuming installation and heat consuming installation. A control device controls the fuel cell to satisfy the amount of operation computed. The system supplies energy in optimal conditions with respect to the cost borne by an energy consumer, consumption of primary energy, and release of environmental pollutants. Energy is effectively used from the standpoint of the energy consumer and a national point of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,958 describes the method allocates a demanded amount of power to a plurality of power output apparatus, each power apparatus having characteristic curves associated therewith, and the total power outputted from the plurality of power apparatus results in a minimum cost for generating the power. Each boiler is allocated a quantity of waste fuel to be used in the generation of power, the quantity of waste fuel to be a predetermined total over a predetermined time period. Data is entered for each of the power apparatus into a controller. Optimal solutions are generated for all valid possible output power demands using an optimization by parts technique within bounds of each power apparatus. The solutions indicate the portion of power each power apparatus is to supply to provide the total power each demanded at minimal cost. The solutions are stored in tables within a storage unit of the controller. Upon receipt of a demand for power, a search is performed of the solution tables to obtain the amount of power each power apparatus is to supply and the amount of waste fuel to use. Control signals are then outputted to each power apparatus, the control signals being indicative of the amount of power to be supplied and the waste fuel to utilize.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,741 describes an arrangement for obtaining flux rate information in a magnetic: circuit including passive means connected across a flux rate sensor for implementing control of said flux rate. The passive means being a tuned magnetic flux rate feedback sensing and control arrangement wherein impedance is tuned and the energy loss characteristic is adjustable. The selection of inductance and capacitance values provides tuning and the selection of resistance affects the energy loss characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,136 describes an apparatus and method for monitoring the consumption of utilities in business premises. The premises are divided into notional zones, each including a utility load and a meter to record consumption within the zone. The zones are combined into national groups. A central analysis computer is provided for receiving consumption data from the zones of a group to calculate total utility consumption within the group, and to conduct further analysis on the consumption data. The computer also supplies control data to the zones for controlling utility consumption. A single loss monitoring device records the total losses which occur between a point and the utility loads in the zones. The loss monitoring device transfers this information to the computer. Alternatively, a separate loss monitoring apparatus is supplied for each column of zones for determining the losses which occur in any single column of zones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,623 describes a system for monitoring various, diverse energy characteristics of an energy consuming system. The system includes a data gathering device that accumulates data representing each of the sensed energy characteristics in real time, the data representing magnitude of the sensed energy characteristic as well as the time at which the magnitude is sensed. The data that is accumulated for each of the sensed energy characteristics is periodically transmitted to a remote analysis station. The remote analysis station performs a detailed analysis of the sensed energy characteristics and generates reports containing summaries of the sensed data in the form of listings of compressed data as well as graphs such as histograms and graphs correlating different energy characteristics of the energy consuming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,837 describes a digital and analog system for generating an energy log for instant recall and display. The system is permanently programmed in read-only memory with the task of scanning sensor inputs, performing consumption calculations, updating the non-volatile memory, responding to external commands, and monitoring peripheral performance. The stored information is available for real-time query of individual sensor data or as a composite hard copy report on a month-to-date or month-end basis. The apparatus accepts inputs from both analog and digital sensors whose outputs produce information related to data such as current consumption, water consumption, or fuel consumption and provides an optional interface for the control of these functions based on pre-programmed upper/lower limits. Based on the various inputs, data is stored in specified memory locations and consumption rates and costs are computed based on sensor calibration factors and energy cost factors stored in non-volatile memory at the time of calibration. The system is programmed to detect invalid data and failed sensor inputs in addition to automatically calibrating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,974 describes a building power management controller comprises a plurality of modules connected by a two-wire network. Each module comprises a data transceiver device, controlled by a microprocessor to both transmit data to the other modules and to a central unit via the two-wire network, and to receive information via this two-wire network. The modules are supplied with power by the two-wire network. When the two modules transmit simultaneously, one takes priority so as not to disturb the messages transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,404 describes an energy monitor for monitoring energy consumed by each of a plurality of energy consuming devices which is disclosed. The energy monitor comprises a processor, a memory, means for storing energy usage rate data in the memory, the energy usage rate data representing a rate of energy consumed by each of the devices, means for determining when each of the devices is operating, means responsive to the storing means and the determining means for calculating energy consumption numbers representing a quantity of energy consumed by each device while each of the devices is operating and means for selectively displaying each of the energy consumption numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,748 describes a method and apparatus which are disclosed for sensing, sampling and performing calculations on a parameter of a physical quantity at a plurality of remote locations comprising a plurality of remote sensing units and at least one processing unit linked to said plurality of remote sensing units via a two way communication link. Parameters of a physical quantity are sensed and sampled, calculations are performed and accumulated and transmitted, on demand, provided to the processing unit using a plurality of frequency bands one of which is identified as having valid data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,992 describes a remote utility reading and control system includes a central utility use data bank which communicates by communications link with a plurality of relay modules located at power sub-distribution transformers. Each relay module separately addresses and communicates by PLC with a number of site units in its locality. The site units may include on/off controls for buildings, light systems or single pieces of equipment, or may include utility meters or real power meters. The PLC communication utilizes error checking and message verifying to acquire valid status or measurement signals, which are then transmitted to the central data bank. A CRC error code identifies faulty messages. After multiple interrogation, five responses are stored, and a message is confirmed only when three of five responses are identical. Systems for electricity, water, and gas are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,914 describes an energy management controller is coupled via a clock line pair, a “data out” line pair and a “data in” line pair, to a plurality or group of stations each having energy using equipment. Each station is electrically coupled to each line pair at spaced points along the line pairs. Each station counts the number of clock bits from the controller. After each group of a predetermined number of clock bits are received, each station provides an address count that is incremented by one after each group of clock bits are received. By setting each station to a different address count and enabling each station to transmit and receive data only during its respective address count period each station can be individually accessed by the controller without specifically addressing each station. During the address count period for each station serial bits are transmitted to and received from that station by the controller for actuation and control of the energy using equipment for that station. Use of the clock line enables each station control to synchronize and therefore communicate with the controller even though the controller has an a periodic and unpredictable response time between receiving data from and transmitting data to the station controls. Information gathered at each station control is digitized at the station control for transmission to the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,218 describes an electronic control system which can control the operation of a number of electrical devices such as lights, outlets, sensing apparatus, etc., all of which are energized from the same power lines. Each of the electrical devices is respectively connected to the power lines by an addressable switch unit. A central control unit is connected to the power line and generates a binary coded time division multiplex signal, including an address portion and a command portion. The encoded signal is transmitted directly onto the power lines and is received by the addressed switch, which responds to the command to control the state of the electrical device, and in turn sends a status response onto the power lines which is received at the central unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,936 describes a self-contained flexible multi-purpose and multi-function energy control system capable of monitoring energy consuming loads, providing signals indicative of the state thereof and for selectively energizing and deenergizing such loads in response to a variety of preselected conditions and time frames. The system is also capable of cycling the loads and of varying the cycling pattern in accordance with preestablished conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,825 describes a power demand control in a plant facility is improved by allowing the demand limit imposed as a target to be met at the end of a control period to follow the actual demand in the plant. The demand limit is automatically optimized as actual demand fluctuates and it is set in accordance with past history.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,286 describes a control of the consumption of energy derived by an industrial user from a power supply system (electrical, gas or like commodity), and more particularly to a control system for adjusting an industrial load system to limit the demand of power while respecting the constraints of the load system.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.